


Happy Harryween (From Harry and his red Bottom)

by canyon_lou_1



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, larry stynlinson
Genre: Aftercare, Ageplay, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Harry, Bath Bomb, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Degradation, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, M/M, Name Calling, Older Louis, Punishment, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry, Top Louis, Watersports, Younger Harry, baths, bathtime, color system, cumming, degrading, harry calls louis a bitch, harrys loud, it isn’t sexualized, older louis (he’s twenty six), prince hair harry, theyre married, theyre rich, watersports (?) not reallly louis just tells harry to go pee, younger harry (he’s 20), ziall, ziall (for like two seconds)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyon_lou_1/pseuds/canyon_lou_1
Summary: Harry and Niall are supposed to wear matching costumes to a Halloween party but Louis accidentally rips Harrys costume. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Larry Stylinson
Kudos: 83





	Happy Harryween (From Harry and his red Bottom)

for context harry is going as a slutty strawberry shortcake and niall is going as a slutty raspberry torte 

"Cute." Louis hummed, giving Harrys ass a light squeeze.

"Don't!" Harry whined, reaching his hands back to cover his ass.

Louis turns to him with a raised eyebrow from where he was taking off his wedding ring to set in the dish on their TV stand.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled, turning back to the mirror to continue to judge his costume. The two were in their bedroom, having just got back from the pumpkin patch where they got some pumpkins to carve and did the corn maze they had. When they had gotten home Harrys halloween costume had arrived. Harry with pure excitment brought it up to their bedroom and imediately tried it on, leaving Louis to carry all the pumpkins to their front porch . 

Harry had loved the costume when him and Niall first found it while on facetime one night last week, the two were going to have matching costumes this year- something that both boys were extremely excited for- but now that he saw it in person and was wearing it he couldnt decide if he liked it or not.

"I think its cute, love." Louis spoke up, walking into their on suite closet to change into some sweats and a tee.

"Mmm, thanks." Harry spoke up, turning around to look at his ass in the mirror, "I kinda wish the skirt was smaller, ya know? I feel like everyone can see everything." Sure, Harry was a massive slut in the bedroom, with Louis, and even with his closest friends sometimes. But, he wasnt one to just have his ass displayed for everyone to see. 

"Thats because they can." Louis called from the closet, making Harry frown.

"You were supposed to say that they can't." Harry turned towards his husband as he walked out of the closet, his lips pouted and arms crossed.

Louis cooed and walked towards Harry, wrapping his arms around the boys waist and resting his head on Harrys shoulder, both boys looking into the mirror.

"I'm sorry, love."

Harry hummed but continued pouting. 

"I do think you look absolutely stunning in your costume. And not to mention so so pretty."

Harry smiled and blushed, leaning back into Louis.

"Thats all it take, huh?" Louis teased, sucking a hickey into Harry's neck, "Call my boy pretty and he's all mine, hmm?"

Harry whined and stretched his neck out, letting Louis have more acess to suck another hickey.

Louis pulled back and kissed the two hickeys, stepping away from Harry and walking to their bed. He grabbed the TV remote and got comfortable.

"I'm gonna call Niall and see what he thinks. Maybe his came in today too." Harry decided, looking around for his phone.

"Its on the bed love, do you want me to leave?" Louis asked, knowing that sometimes harry just wanted his privacy to talk to his friends.

"Thank you, its okay you can stay."

Louis hummed and grabbed his own phone, deciding to go on twitter for a bit.

"Hey, Harry." Niall spoke once he picked up, although Louis couldn't see Niall he could hear the smile in his voice. 

"Hi, Ni! Did your costume come in?" 

"Mhm! I love it!"

"Thats good' I cant decide if I like mine though." Harry pouted.

"Show me."

Harry propped his phone up on the TV stand and took a few steps back, letting Niall see the front of his costume for a few seconds before making a 360.

Niall wolf whistled loudly, Louis speaking up from the bed and saying, "Back off, Horan, he's mine!" 

"I've got my own, Tomlinson," Niall teased back, "But i'm allowed to acknowledge someones hotness!"

"Okay," Harry spoke up, rasing his hands up to get the two to be quite, "What do you think?"

"Harry, I think you are quite possibly the hottest person on this earth, babes, you look fucking amazing." 

"Language!" Harry and Louis heard from the background of the phone, Zayn must have been home.

"Sorry! But seriously, Haz, you look amazing."

"Really? I feel like the skirts too short." Harry shared his same worries with Niall.

"Its short yeah, but you look hot."

"Okay, thanks." Harry thanked Niall, grabbing his phone and getting on his and Louis' bed, laying his head down on Louis' chest.

"Let's see yours."

"Okay," Niall got up, obvisouly walking to get his costume, "Let me get it on, one sec."

The couple could faintly hear Niall and Zayn talking as Niall changed into his costume. 

"Okay." Niall spoke to the camera after a few minutes, propping his phone up and stepping back like Harry.

"Holy shit, Ni! You look so hot!" Harry sat up, wincing at the pinch he received from Louis for cursing.

"Think so?" Niall asked, giving a 360 just like Harry.

"Know so. Seriously, I bet Zayns gonna have a permanent boner from this image." Harry teased, ggiggling at himself.

Niall giggled and walked back to his phone, picking it up and continuing to walk somehwere.

"Thanks, Haz. We are both gonna be the hottest at this party."

"To be honest, true." Harry smiled even wider.

"I gotta go now, me and Zaynie are going out for dinner."

"Oooo," Harry wraggled his eyebrows, "Have fun, sweetcheeks."

"Thank you, me dearest sweetheart. I will attend to you later."

Harry laughed loudly and the two friends said their goodbyes and hung up. 

Harry got up to plug his phone in to his charger, his phone only at ten percent. "Do ya think we could watch that new movie tonight? Do you know the one im talking - what?" Harry asked when he turned around to see Louis staring at him.

Louis chuckled and sat up against the headboard. "Come 'ere." 

Harry smiled and crawed into the bed, making himself rather comfortable on Louis' lap, wrapping his hands around his older husbands neck.

"Mhm?" Harry asked. Shuffling on Louis' lap a bit more, trying to make himself comfortable.

Louis let out a groan and grabbed Harrys hip to steady him. "You know you are practically irresistble right?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I mean, you did write a song about me and titled it "Irresistible " so I would sure hope so."

"You're sassy."

"I'm aware."

Louis smiled at Harry fondly for a few more seconds before leaning in to kiss him. Harry soon opened his mouth, lettting Louis in and their kissing soon turned into a very heated makeout. 

After a few minutes Louis flipped the two over so that he was on top, Harry wrapping his legs around Louis' waist.

"Mmm." Harry moaned when Louis started kissing his neck, the smaller boys hands going to Louis' hair.

Louis growled slightly, sitting back and grabbing Harry's hands, pinning them against the boys head. "No touching."

Harry whined but nodded and bit his lip.

Louis reached down between the two, pulling down Harrys skirt when they heard a rip.

It was silent; Louis knowing he just fucked up and Harry really hoping Louis didn't just do what he think he did.

"I'm sorry baby."

Harry pouted and his eyes filled with tears, "Y..you ripped it."

Louis cooed silently and frowned at his boy. "Aww, baby, i'm sorry. I didnt mean to."

"I dont believe you." Harry pouted childishly, crossing his arms.

Louis sat back and Harry sat up on the headboard, arms still crossed.

Scoffing Louis rolled his eyes. "You dont believe me?"

Harry shook his head. 

"Now, why would I rip your pretty skirt on purpose? I said you looked pretty in it didnt I?"

Harry nodded but kept the upset look on his face, "You did it cos you're jealous." He mumbled, keeping the pout on his face very present.

Louis chuckled and shook his head a bit in disbelief, "Why would I be jealous? Jealous of what?"

"Cos it shows my bum too much, and you're possessive."

"It does show your bum too much, but i'm not in the position to choose what you do and don't wear. Remember the rule? I only choose what you wear if you ask me to, and even then its only for that day or event."

Harry looked down and nodded, Louis was right. But Harry was just so upset! He really wanted to match with Niall and Lou ruined it!

"But- but now I can't match with Ni-Ni!" He cried, tears actually falling this time.

"We will order a new skirt, and then you and Ni-Ni can match." Louis tried, wiping Harry's tears from his face.

"I wanted to wear that skirt!" Harry cries, pushing Louis' hands away from his face.

"Hey." Louis scolded, "We are not throwing a tantrum over this, you are going to get a new skirt then you and Niall can match. I said i'm sorry and i'm going to get you a new one. Stop being a brat."

"I'm not a brat!" Harry growled.

"You're being a brat right now, throwing a right tantrum. If you don't calm down you are getting a spanking.

Harry just began to cry harder. "You're being a bitch!"

Louis was stunned for a few seconds, Harry knew cursing was a huge no, but name calling: an even bigger no-no."

"You know name calling and cursing is a big no-no. You're getting punished." Louis decided, ignoring Harrys cries of "No" and climbing off the bed. 

"Noooo! Daddy please!" Harry cried harder, a sob leaving his mouth when he saw Louis get the hairbrush.

Louis grabbed the hairbrush from the drawer in their bathroom, turning to Harry with a quirked eyebrow. He walked back to Harry, grabbing the crying boy by his elbow and turning him over onto his stomach.

"Throwing a tantrum, cursing, name calling, and now we're telling daddy 'no'? Hmm, that's not what good boys do, is it?" Louis asked, pulling Harrys panties down his legs and off, leaving the stockings on for now.

Harry didnt respond and just kept on crying, sticking his head in his elbows. Harry squeaks when Louis smacks his ass with his hand.

"Answer me when i talk to you."

"Y-yessss." Harry cried out. 

"Yes, who?" Louis asked, smacking Harrys other cheek with his hand.

"Yes, da- daddy!" Harry squeaks at the smack.

"You're getting fifty, count to twenty." And with that Louis picks the hairbrush up and lands it roughly down onto Harrys ass.

"O-one!"

"Two!"

It went on like that until ten, when Harry kicked his leg out and forgot to say 'ten'.

"Harry." Louis warns, Harry just sobbing in response.

Louis sighs and grabs the boys curls and yanks his head back, Harry letting out a small scream at the sudden pain and movement.

"I told you to fucking count, didn't I?" Louis ask, glaring at Harry in the eye.

Harry just let out a sob in reply, attempting to take a deep breath. 

Louis let Harry take a deep breathe and waited near thirty seconds for the boy to count the spank but, when Harry just contiued to cry he sat the brush down next to him and slapped the boy across the face.

"Dumb." Louis said, smacking him once more across the face. 

"What number."

"T- te..tennnn!"

"Took you long enough," Louis grumbled, throwing Harry back against the matress and picking the hairbrush back up, "I'll count for you. I forgot you were dumb when you got all like this. Your little head cant comprehend whats going on, hmm? Need someone who's smart to help you?"

Harry just nodded and cried out a 'yes'.

Louis picked up the spanking again, the two able to get to thirty five when they ran into trouble. Harry attempting to get up on all fours.

Louis pushed his hand onto Harrys back and shoved the boy roughly down onto his tummy.

"What the bloody hell do you think youre doing?" Louis asked, exasperated.

"No more! Im sorry!" Harry shouted, his hands covering his dark red bum.

"Color?"

"G-green."

"Well then, be a good boy and stay fucking still. I dont wanna tie you up, I thought you were better than that." And without warning Louis started the spanks agains, going harder and harder with each hit. He would switch cheeks and occasionaly slap the boys hole. Louis landed a smack on Harrys sit spots and the boy howled, arching his back. Louis smirked at that and landed the last ten to Harrys sit spots.

"All done, you did good. Cause you're a good boy." Louis soothed, droppping the brush on the floor and gently flipping Harry over only to notice the boy was rock hard.

"Jesus," Louis chuckled, patting Harrys cheek comfortingly, "Of course my boy is as hard as a rock."

Harry was still crying but smiled, sucking in a breath.

"You're okay now, took your punishment like the good, smart boy you are." Louis comforted, running his hand through Harry's hair.

"I'm sorry, daddyyyyy."

"Oh, I know, I know. You're forgiven. Now, lets calm down then we'll see what we can do about your problem.

Louis situated Harry to sit on his lap, Harry tucking his head into his doms neck and taking the deep breaths he was instructed to.

Louis helped calm Harry down, rubbing up and down the boys back and helping his baby take deep breaths.

Once Harry had been comforted and had calmed down, Louis laid the boy back on his back and climbed over him.

"Now, would my little one like my fingers?" Louis smiled. chuckling when Harry nodded quickly. Louis quickly got himself undressed and back onto the bed, hovering over Harry once more. 

"Say please." Louis teased, racing his pinter finger over Harry's face.

"Please. Daddy please let me have your fingers."

"M'kay, I suppose."

Louis leaned down to kiss Harry then reached over to the nightstand, opening the drawer to grab a bottle of lube.

Louis sat back on his hauches and drenched two fingers in lube, sticking one into Harrys hole and smiling up at the boy who threw his head back and moaned.

"Sounds like my baby liked that."

"Yeah, daddy, love it. Love you."

"I love you too, baby."

Louis fingered Harry opened, soon adding a second then third finger. He was immensely turned on by Harry's moans and whimpers, the way Harry would writh against the mattress and grab the sheets in his fists.

Soon Harry was begging for Louis' cock and the older man just couldn't resist him.

"Want your cock daddy, please!" Harry practicallly yelled, humping the air frantically.

Louis chuckled and lubed up his cock, "Pretty boy wants my cock, hmm?" Louis teased, rubbing the tip of his cock against Harrys hole.

Harry whined and arched his back needily, "Please." He begged.

Louis smirked at the boy-who couldnt see it due to his eyes being closed- and slammed into him.

Harry let out a scream and his mouth dropped into an "o" shape. 

Louis groaned and slowly pulled out, Harry was just so tight. No matter how long Harry had been fingered for, how long a plug was in him or how much he was fucked he was still always so tight. 

Louis took a moment to admire his boyfriend under him, he was absolutely beautiful. He looked like a goddess, his cheeks were a rosy pink, his curly brown hair was just under his ears, almost reaching his neck- Louis' favorite hair length on the boy- Harry just looked absolutely sinful and it was almost too much for Louis.

The boy beneath him whined and Louis was reminded of where he was and what he was doing before slamming his cock back into Harry, the boy letting out a long moan.

Louis quickly found a fast paced rythm to fuck the boy with and was practically gonna pass out with the boy letting out "uh, uh ,uh ,uh ,uh"s everytime he was fucked into.

Eventually Louis could feel Harrys hole clenched and could tell the boy was about to come and Louis started to fuck the boy faster. Both men reached their climax at the same time and Louis fell on top of Harry, letting the two catch their breaths. 

After a while Louis pulled out and Harry whined at the pain. 

"Sorry, baby." Louis grimaced, getting off the bed. "Wanna take a bath my good boy?" Louis cooed at Harrys doe eyes and practically died at Harrys cuteness when the boy nodded and reached his hands towards Louis to be carried. 

Louis easily picked the boy up and carried him into the bathroom, he sat the boy on top of the toilet and grabbed a rag to wet under warm water.

"Go pee pee baby, i'm im just gonna get the mess off you." Louis commanded softly , refering to Harrys cum that was all over his dick, tummy and chest.

Harry complied and a few seconds later you could hear the steady stream of piss, Louis wet the rag with warm water and kneeled infront of Harry, soflty wiping his tummy and chest free of come.

"Done, daddy. Went pee pee." harry mumbled, rubbing his eye with a closed fist.

"Thank you, baby, you're such a good boy." Louis praised, helping Harry stand up and dabbing his penis with some toilet paper before throwing it into the toilet and flushing.

Louis grabbed the rag again and gently wiped the boys penis, apologizing everytime Harry whined or jerked away due to being sensitive. 

"Good boy, turn aound baby, daddy needs to clean your hole." 

Harry easily turned around and let Louis clean him up.

"Good boy, did so good always." Louis praised, as he lifted Harry up and sat the boy in the bathtub that was beginning to fill with warm water.

"Daddy will be right back, Ivjust have to change our sheets to clean ones." Louis told Harry as he kissed the boys head.

Harry whined and reached out for Louis as the older man left to clean up their bedroom really quick.

Louis retunred in five minutes to turn the water off and let Harry pick a bath bomb to put in the tub before leaving again.

This time Louis put new sheets and blankets on their bed and grabbed some strawberries and water for Harry, setting them on Harrys nightstand then heading back to the bathroom that Harry was in.

Harry looked up and the sound of someone entering the bathroom and gasped excitedly when he saw it was Louis.

"Daddy! The bath is purple!" 

I see, baby!" Louis returned with the same enthusiam, stepping in behind Harry and sitting down, pulling the boy to his chest.

"You did so good, always do." Louis praised, kissing the back of Harrys' neck.

"You too, so good." Harry babbled, relaxing in Louis' arms.

Louis smiled fondly, god, he loves his boy.

Louis let the two relax for a bit before cleaning the both of them and washing their hair.

"Alright, time to get out my spooky boy." Louis cooed as he got out of the bath and wraped a towel around his waist, grabbing Harrys special halloween towel and holding it open for the boy to step into.

Harry giggled, "Boo!" He shouted, laughing when Louis pretended to get spooked. 

Louis carried the boy to their bed and laid him down on his back. He left for their closet real quick and dressed into some different joggers and no tee. He then made his way back to the bathroom, draining the tub and grabbing some baby lotion for Harry.

Louis made his way back to harry and poured some lotion onto his hand grabbing Harrys right arm and lathering it. Louis chuckled at the content face harry was making, the boy practically purring. 

"Does that feel good, baby?" Louis chuckled, smiling at the content hum Harry gave in reply. 

Louis finished rubbing lotion into Harry and made his way to his babys dresser, opening the pajama drawer and pulling out his bat onesie. Harry looked absolutely adorable in the onsie and it was the cutest piece of Halloween clothing the boy owned. 

Quickly dressing the boy, Louis got the two comfortable in bed. Louis sitting against the headrest and Harry leaning onto his chest.

Louis fed Harry his strawberries and water as they watched 'Its the great pumpkin, Charlie Brown.".

"Love you baby, i'm sorry for ripping your skirt." Louis mumbled as the two watched the movie.

Harry hummed and snuggled further into Louis, "Love you to."

**Author's Note:**

> ummm hey  
> this is my first time posting on AO3  
> but my wattpad is @ canyon_lou_ if you wanna check that out  
> enjoy i guess lmao  
> november 1st


End file.
